BLOODY REVENGE
by MadelineBHM
Summary: Rose se rozhodne zmizet svým přátelům ze života, ale během cesty ode dvora se dostane do nehody, která jí bude stát nejen její život, ale také její lidskost.
1. Summer

**BLOODY REVENGE**

Plot: Impossible succeeded. Rose with Lissyna magic Dimitrie rescued, but the place to Rose fell into his arms. He fell into the arms of Lissa and Rose refuses.  
Rose is ruined, but he refuses to cry and so he decides to continue the relationship with Adrian, who suddenly begins to behave differently.  
Rose decides to disappear with your friends in life, but during the journey from the court gets into an accident, which will cost her not only her life but also her humanity.  
Lissa feels that with her best friend get hurt. Although the bond still remains, but it is weaker than ever. At court everyone looking for Rose and Dimitri together with Lissa and the whole bunch of searches for Rose on his own.  
Can Dimitri et al. Rose found and saved? A die finding on her own? How is she coping with Rose stayers bond.  
What if they find something more than she can handle.

TRAILER: watch?v=nPScM9QQZ9M&list=UUmHVEMdDwB3PFFL4Bj1Dndw&index=3


	2. Chapter 0: PROLOG

**2013-07-14**

**Hi,**

**and finally adding the prologue of my first story so I hope you will enjoy this story.  
Sorry for the translation. My English is not very good. Had come from Czech and I hope that at least somewhat understand what I'm trying to say :-)  
If you do not understand it do not hesitate to ask me :-)**

So far, so keep reading and pretty :-)

* * *

**Prologue**

My life has suddenly turned into a senseless hell.  
At one point, I was happy. I had everything I had. I should be the guardian of Lissa and I had even his Dimitrije, but then spoke hand of fate and everything was gone.  
I threw my entire future.  
And for what?  
For the love. For the love which was to be eternal.  
And it could be if I was stupid and bowed to the will and Dimitrij become Strigoi like him.  
But do I have to become a blood thirsty monster?  
I could sacrifice everything for the love?  
For love, which in the eyes of srigojích was actually pure lust.  
And that's why I could not do it.  
I killed him. At least I thought so, but in the wake of what I went to the academy I started to walk away from him threatening letters.  
I went through the impossible to find a solution to help him and it also happened.  
With her love for Dimitri, I embarked on my freedom and the enemy Lissyna Victor Daškova.  
Finally did it.  
With Lissyna spells are finally back Dimitri soul and it also went back to the living.  
Finally, I told myself that everything will be the same again. And what happened?  
He who promised me love, promised to protect me, to me darkness and what did not?  
He turned his back on me and threw himself into the arms of my best friends.  
My friends, I protect my whole life.  
The worst was that she stood at his side and pushed me to one side.  
I know that I am perhaps unfairly, that talk about them like that.  
I can not imagine what experiences, but it does mean that you must hate me.  
I finally got it after its next output stopped and began to deal with my pay and Adrian's relationship.  
I really wanted to save our relationship and move on to the next level, but suddenly everything was different.  
Adrian started acting differently. From the beginning, it was still possible, but then it went downhill.  
He began to behave differently. He began to behave like a typical Moroi and not as Adrian.  
He drank and smoked more, and even his aunt Queen Tatiana did not know what was happening to him.  
Which was quite interesting that we have together agreed.  
Everything that resulted when we fight with Adrian, so that gave me a slap and I left him.  
I needed to clear my head. So I took the car keys he gave me my father and left the court.  
Maybe everything was really my fault.  
Maybe everyone around me were right and the error was on my side.  
Suddenly I had all fed up and wanted to finally calm.  
I stopped on the side of the road and took a few breaths.  
I needed to calm down.  
I could not drive in this state.  
Suddenly I saw around the car but black shadows.  
God now. I groaned in spirit.  
Breaking away my passport and got out of the car. I pulled my bike and looked around.  
Seriously these appear in the worst situations.  
I proceeded farther into the woods when I felt movement behind him.  
I reacted and I avoided the blow.  
Strigoi bared his teeth at me and tried to attack me again. I attacked him and scratched him on the shoulder.  
He growled at me and tried to attack me again, but I still held, still avoiding his blows.  
We fought for a while and I started to feel a whit fatigue.  
Suddenly he started diving around the shadows.  
I ignored it and finally stabbed him in his post.  
He let out a scream and then fell silent. I pulled him from the gallows and wanted to turn, when I get hurled aside and I fell head stone.  
I turned my head around and around me shed strigoňové.  
From this I could not even get a chance.  
The pain I lifted a hand gripped tightly in his post.  
I knew that it might not survive, but I did not want to give up. It would not be me.  
I attacked them, but they repelled my attack again and flung me against a tree.  
I felt a thud and crunch.  
I slumped to the ground. She raised her hand and put it on the back of the head.  
When I looked at my hand so I knew it was over. I stared at his own blood.  
I looked at the Strigoi, who approached me.  
When he suddenly heard a booming voice, and they all stopped moving.  
They did spacing and darkness plunged black figure, but I'm oblivious because I was in the darkness.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and this is a continuation of my mortal immortal life ...

* * *

So what do you think?

Good? bad? Please let me know your opinion :-)


End file.
